gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlet Dragon
The Scarlet Dragon *Armor: 20,340 *Sails: 9,780 *Cannons: 14 *Broadsides: 60 *Cargo: 30 *Crew: 400 *Resale Value: 200,000 gold Facts The Scarlet Dragon is a legendary war brig made by the Aztecs to carry them to the heavens. They believed you had to sail to the ends of the the Earth to get to the heavens. The Aztecs had the wealthy people pay to go to the heavens with promises to become gods. When Cortez took port on their land they believed he was a god. Their greatest gift they gave to him was the Scarlet Dragon. Cortez was later attacked by Blackbeard and his ship was shrunk into a bottle. Later on Hobo would steel the Scarlet Dragon from Blackbeard and claim the ship as his own. The ship is made of solid gold with maroon red sails with a claw emblem sewn onto the mast. The figure head is of what the aztecs thought calipsos human form is and it represents smooth sailing into the heavens. On the top hobos flag waves high. The flag is the legendary black curse flag which gives the ship a frightning look. The Captains Cabin Hobos cabin is a huge white room decorated with pictures, rum bottles, and treasure. Under a floor board is a secret hatch leading down to Hobos favorite spot in the ship, the rum cellar. A king sized bed lies at the corner which is much more comfortable that his trash can. The room is lit by an antique ceiling light from Singapore. In the back of the room is a giant photo of Hobo in his main outfit. Next to it is also where Hobo keeps his lost sword safely on the wall. A few posters are also taped to the wall including Hobos favorite movie, "Hobo with a Blunderbuss". Sharkkidds Room Sharkkidd payed Hobo a large ammount of money once aboard the ship so he could have his own room. Sharkkidd is a light sleeper and was easily woken by Jumbo Bob's loud snoring. Hobo let Sharkkidd redesign the whole torture chamber to a decorative and nice room. The room began to look completely different when Sharkkidd was finished. In the right corner is a bed with shark designs on it. Sharkkidd has a desk where he has his backpack and a chest full of his weapons on top. Inside the desk is where Sharkkidd kept his clothes. There is also a glass window that looks into the pool where Sharkkidd can watch Sharkie swim. However, the cleaning crew still gets terrified of Sharkies large teeth. Crew Cabin The crew cabin is where the rest of the crew sleeps. The room has over 200 bunk beds which are squeezed tightly together so they can all fit. This is one of the largest rooms in the ship because it must fit all of the Scarlet Dragons crew. The room is decorated with pictures and posters that the pirates like. Each bed has a ladder leading up to the top bunk where another pirate will sleep above. The beds are equipped with a large feather pillow and a pair of sheets. Kitchen The kitchen is where Ham Burger and Mr.Taco work. Along with them 8 more cooks work in this kitchen. The kitchen is equiped with any tool needed for making food. The Scarlet Dragon's cooks are willing to create anything that the customor wants as long as it doesn't start with the letter "Z". The most common orders are tacos, bacon, fried chicken, burgers, and steak. All of the food is made fresh and nothing is frozen (unless its icecream). Dining Room The dining room is where the crew eats for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and of course dessert. Inside are about 50 table and each can fit up to 4 people. On each of the tables are pineapple sented candles from Jamacia. Hobo also put up signs saying that he is watching them. The room is lit by the Jamacian candles and tourches that are hung from the wall. There a 6 waiters who serve each table and write down the orders. They make sure extra hard to get Hobo's order correct because the last waiter who got it wrong ended up as the next nights main course for Sharkie. Training Hall The training hall is one of the top training rooms in the entire Spanish Main. The hall included target practice, weight lifting, practice swords, and running tracks. It also holds one of the very few weights that can be lifted by Jumbo Bob without shattering by the touch of his finger. The only enterance is through the kitchen which can satisfy many tired crewmen after a long workout. Rumor also has it that Jumbo Bob actually sleeps in the training room and lifts weights while alseep. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Vessels Category:POTCO Vessels